Pain Pulang Kampung
by Eyyandest
Summary: Pain berniat pulang kampung. Akatsuki makin menjadi-jadi; Warning : OoC, cacat, gaje garing ONE SHOT! mind to RnR? gope dulu, haha ga pake gope deng bercanda. RnR pleaseee


**Disclaimer : **My beloved brother, Abang Kishi *ditabrak tronton*

**WARNING : **OoC, GARING, ANEH, CACAT, dan teman teman sebangsanya, ONE-SHOT

**Prologue  
**Pain? Siapa itu Pain? Pain tau bukannya bahan buat bikin baju, ya? *JEGER*

Bukan bukan, Pain adalah makhluk nista yang menjadi ketua geng yang nista juga namanya akatsuki, geng yang amat-sangat-tidak-eksis-banget-deh

Oke, Akatsuki itu apa?

Wajar kalau kalian ga tau Akatsuki soalnya Akatsuki emang ga eksis. Akatsuki itu perkumpulan remaja-beranjak-dewasa yang pingin eksis tapi ga kesampean. Contohnya, kita ambil aja sampel 2 anggota Akatsuki, Pain : dia itu pengen eksis jadi dia pake pierching buanyak banget, tapi karena itu, orang-orang malah ngecap dia gila, jadi dia bikin perkumpulan akatsuki deh, terus contoh 1 lagi. Konan : dia itu dulunya cewek normal. Tapi semenjak ketemu Pain yang piercingnya naujubilah banyaknya, dia langsung jatuh hati terus ngdeketin Pain. Author aja yang bikin cerita ini ga ngerti kenapa Konan suka sama Pain. Oke, Pain juga sebenernya udah suka sama Konan. Kayak love at the first sight gitu deh. Tapi mereka berdua ga mau jujur satu sama lain. Sampe sekarang! Sampe cerita ini dibuat.

Yang lain?

Kakuzu : matre abis; Sasori : hobinya maen boneka barbie sama nge-mix boneka; Itachi : hampir semua urusan yang dia kerjain ga pernah beres. Kenapa? Soalnya dia sibuk terus ngurusin kerutannya yang ga ilang-ilang; Kisame : ngefans banget sama ikan, ikan di comberan aja dipuja-puja; Zetsu : kalo dia ngefansnya sama taneman; Tobi : dia itu lucu banget, anaknya autis autis gimanaaaa gitu, author ngefans banget sama Tobi, GO TOBI!; Deidara : dia itu hobinya maen clay, dia juga kadang kadang suka jadi babysiter Tobi kalo disuruh Pain tentu saja, oiya satu lagi, dia itu suka banget ngomong "UN" ga tau deh kenapa;Hidan : oke yang ini skip aja  
*HIDAN : KUKUTUK KAMU*  
oke sabar, Hidan itu orangnya "ganteng" banget udah gitu dia muja-muja dewa jashin, suka ritual ritual gitu deh. Taat banget sama DJ

Oke enjoy ceritanya, ya!

**Saat Pain Pulang Kampung**

Kriiiiinngg... Kriiiinngg

Telepon di markas rahasia geng paling-ga-eksis berdering di ruang tengah. Karena Tobi yang paling deket, jadi, Tobi yang angkat

"Aku Tobi Anak Baik, ini siapa? Halau!"

"Pain, Pain, Pain! Mana dia?" Wanita di seberang telepon itu tereak tereak di teleponnya

"Kakak Pain lagi nonton video Ariel," Tobi ngejawab pake muka melas tanpa dosa yang sayangnya ga bisa diliat oleh orang lain, author aja ga bisa liat

"Dia harus tanggung jawab, tanggung jawab, mana dia? Mana dia? MANA DIAAAAA!" wanita itu malah makin histeris tereaknya, kayaknya emang udah diniatin deh dari awal

"Sebentar, ya." Tobi segera berlari-lari dramatis ke kamar Pain lalu saat sudah sampai depan pintunya, Tobi ngetuk (baca : gedor) pintu

"Hoi, siapa sih tuh diluar? Bosen idup bukan?" setelah mematikan DVDnya Pain bangkit lalu membuka pintunya "Ada apa, Tob?"

"Ada yang nelepon minta tanggung jawab katanya, dia perempuan."

"Ada apa Pain?" Tiba tiba aja Konan dateng sambil ngelus ngelus perutnya yang buncit

"P-perut kamu kenapa, konan?" tanya si Pain yang mendadak pucat waktu ngeliat perut Konan yang membuncit

"Ga tau nih, ga tau sembelit ga tau cacingan. Tapi doain aja ya, kalo misalkan ada cacing di perutku ini bisa lahir dengan selamat dan menjadi cacing yang berbakti dan patuh,"

Tobi nyengir ga keliatan, Pain sweatdrop

"Amin.." Sahut Tobi "Eh, kayaknya ada yang lupa, ya? Ngerasa gak, kak?" imbuhnya

"Eh? Ga ah." Jawab Konan

"Apa ya? Kayaknya ada yang lupa juga, ada yang kurang gitu. Apa ya?" Kini Pain yang menjawab. Saat Konan melihat ada sesuatu seperti ulekan tapi bukan di tangannya Tobi, Konan bertanya "Kamu ngapain bawa telepon?"

"TELEPON!" Teriak Pain dan Tobi bersamaan

Tobi langsung memberikan teleponnya itu. Namun naas, sambungannya sudah dimatikan oleh wanita tadi. Tapi, untungnya, perempuan itu menelepon lagi

Kriiinnngg...

"Ayo kak cepet diangkat!" teriak Tobi yang dengan sukses membuat Hidan marah marah soalnya ritual DJnya diganggu

"Halo,"

"HOI! PAIN! TANGGUNG JAWAB, TO*!" perempuan yang berada di dalam maksudnya diseberang apalah telepon itu terak tereak, "Tobi aja bisa denger," gumam Tobi

"TANGGUNG JAWAB NAON? SAHA IEU TEH? AYA NAON SIA? **(1)**" logat sunda Pain mulai keluar *waaaa ternyata pain lahir di sunda –takjub-*

Konan udah waswas jangan jangan Pain ngehamilin orang? Wah jangan sampe, gimana nasibnya kalo Pain sampe ngehamilin orang?

"ADEKMU KERACUNAN MAKANAN YANG KAMU KIRIM KEMAREN, PAIN! TAU?" suara di seberang sana masih aja nereakin Pain

"MAKANAN APA?" tanya Pain tak kalah galak

"ASINAN BOGOR YANG KEMAREN KAMU KIRIM ITU!"

"ASINAN? BUKAN ASINAN ITU MAH! ITU TUH ES BUAH!"

"ASINAN!" cewek di seberang tetap keukeuh kalo itu asinan, soalnya rasanya asin sih

"ES BUAH!" Pain ga kalah keukeuh

"Dibilangin ngeyel!"

"Yaudah aku tanya aja ke Kakuzu, kemarin dia yang bikin es buahnya." Akhirnya Pain memutuskan dengan bijak

"Kakuzuuuuu hoiii!" Pain manggil Kakuzu setelah teleponnya dijauhkan sejauh-jauhnya *takut meledak?*

"Ada apa, sih? Kan, aku jadi lupa tadi ngitung uangnya udah sampe mana. Gara gara Pain sih!" Kakuzu ngomel ngomel sendiri dibalik cadarnya

"Kemarin kamu bikin es buah resepnya apa?" tanya Pain

"Ya buah dong, masa iya dimasukkin cabe sama tomat, sinting."

"Abis buah apalagi?" Pain menatap Kakuzu dengan tatapan jujur-ato-ga-lu-mati

"Garem," Kakuzu ngejawab enteng lalu menambahkan "nanya gitu doang, kan? Aku balik, ya!" Kakuzu sudah mau melenggang pergi sebelum bagian belakang cadarnya ditarik Pain

"NANI?"

"Jadinya tuh gulanya abis, terus, pas beli ke warung gulanya mahal, jadinya pake garem, deh. Garem kan masih sodaraan sama gula ini."

Mendengar itu, Pain langsung marah. Tapi ga ada prapatannya. Kenapa? Soalnya ga ada tempat buat naro prapatan, pierchingnya makan banyak tempat sih (?)

"Kakuzuuuuu!" Pain menggeram, namun sialnya Kakuzu udah keburu kabur. Bilangnya ke author sih mau kasih makan ayam

Pain mengambil telepon lalu mendekatkannya ke telinga "Hehe, itu pertengahan antara asinan sama es buah," Pain meringis

"Kalo gitu sekarang kamu pulang, ya!"

"Pulang kampung? Ke Ame?"

"Iyalah," jawab orang di seberang itu

"Oke deh, dadaaaah!"

"Dadaaaah," Pain sudah mau memutuskan sambungannya sebelu dia menyadari sesuatu "Woi! Ini siapa?" tuuutt tuuuttt tuuttt

"Kenapa Pain?" tanya si Konan yang dari tadi was was, takut si pain disuruh nikah lagi

"Disuruh pulang kampung," jawab si Pain murung

'WHAT? APPPPUUUAAA? MY BELOVED HUNNY BUNNY SWEETY PAIN THE MOST HANDSOME BOY EVER PULANG KAMPUNG? PAIN MAU NIKAH? APA KATA EMAK KALO PAIN NIKAH? KAN PAIN UDAH AKU PROMOSIIN DI KAMPUNG, HUWEEEE PAIN TETAPLAH DISIKU!' inner Konan tereak terak lebe

"Kakak mau apa pulang kampung?" sekarang si Tobi anak baik yang nanya, abis author kesian sih si tobi cuma kebagian ngangkat telepon doang –tobi ngedeathglare author, author diem aja. Kan deathglarenya ga bisa diliat :D-

"Adek sakit, Tob. Doain aja ya supaya adekku tersayang dan satu-satunya masih hidup dan dalam keadaan sehat walafiat tanpa cacat sedikitpun," Pain nangis dramatis

"Amin," Sahut si Tobi

"Mudah mudahan adekku masih bisa bermain, bercengkerama, dan membelikan aku majalah bokep,"

"Amin," Sahut si Tobi lagi

"Mudah mudahan celengannya adeku itu ga dibawa sampe ke kuburan kalo dia mati, lumayan buat beli majalah bokep baru," kali ini si Pain pura pura mencontohkan jadi celengan ayam-ayaman adeknya

"Amin,"

"Al-fatihah. Audzubilla..."

Kini Pain sudah mau ngambil koper (yang ditempelin foto miyab* semua), si Konan ngeliat

"Pain, jadi kamu beneran mau pulang kampung?"

"Iya, kon." Jawab si Pain

"Emang aku apaan dipanggil "kon"?" protes si Konan

"Tapi aku pasti bakal kangen kamu." Si Pain berkata dramatis seraya menarik Konan masuk ke pelukannya

"Aku juga," jawab si Konan ga kalah dramatis

"Dan si sebelah kiri, pemirsa bisa melihat ada dua insan yang berpelukkan karena sang lelaki akan meninggalkan belahan jiwanya," suara yang dikenal sebagai suara Itachi memecahkan keheningan di kamar itu

"Oooooh, so sweeeeet." Ternyata ga cuma Itachi doang yang dari tadi ngintip, ternyata semua anggota akatsuki pun ikutan ngintip juga.

Ngedenger itu, si Konan ngelepas pelukannya reflek, si Pain juga. Malah saking refleknya si Pain sampe latah "Eh babi eh babi,"

Setelah menguasai diri agar TAMPAK lebih berwibawa di depan anak buahnya *cieee pain yang ketua akatsuki* berdeham "Ehem, mumpung semuanya lagi pada ngumpul, ada pengunguman dari ketua kalian, si ganteng Pain atau saya sendiri."

Anggota Akatsuki cuma bisa ngangguk ngangguk pasrah. Soalnya, kalo ngebantah kata-kata Pain bisa dirinnegan

"Karena saya mau pulang kampung, jadi, kita adakan rapat. Setelah makan siang." Si Pain ngomong berwibawa banget, padahal..

"Baik!" Anggota Akatsuki ngangkat tangannya di jidat KAYAK mau hormat gitu. Padahal bukan. Bisa diliat dari Deidara yang naro tangannya di jidat Sasori. Apakah itu bisa dibilang hormat? Saya rasa tidak *JEGER*

"Semua, tanpa penghormatan, bubaaaaaar jalan!" Pain ngasih komando kayak komandan PASUS

Tap tap tap tap

"Semuanya sudah berkumpul?" tanya Pain saat rapat sudah mau dimulai

"Siap! sudah!" jawab anggota akatsuki yang lain

"Baiklah, Koneferensi Meja Segi Sepuluh segera dimula!" sfx : tok tok tok Pain mukul mukulin gelas disampingnya ke meja. Biar kaya hakim gitu. Cuman karena ga ada palu, jadi, si Pain pake barang seadanya

"Ehem, karena beberapa saat lagi saya akan pulang kampung ke Ame, jadi, kita akan mengadakan pembagian tugas di akatsuki ini. Kakuzu, kamu tetep jadi bendahara di sini,"

"Yahooooo, yes go Kakuzu go Kakuzu!" si Kakuzu tereak tereak gaje. Sedangkan anggota akatsuki yang lain pada ngeluh "Yah elah!" ada juga yang gini "Tidaaaaaaaaak," atau "Oh noooooo!" ada lagi yang gini "Oh my darling I love yooooouu!" *Author : perasaan dialog "oh my darling i love you" ga ada deh? Siapa sih yang ngomong? Gue pecat_Itachi :gua yang ngomong, kenapa? Sirik bukan? Mau seenaknya mecat gua? Gua amaterasu lu_Author : aku tadi ngomong apa sih? Tadi kan aku ngomong bang itachi gapunya kerutan. Tuh bang itachi udah cakep banget hihi_Itachi : Eke emang pake krim bagus lo, ye musti coba. Aduuuh, kalo pake yang lama eke rempong deh,*

"Nah pembagian tugas berikutnya," si Pain langsung serius lagi "Itachi!"

"Eh, iya, apa mba? Eh mba, om? Eh om, bang? Eh bang, eh, eh, eh, ada apa?" Itachi mulai keluar latahnya

"Kamu jadi, errr, seksi kecantikan, mau? Eh, ga jadi deh, yang jadi seksi kecantikan Konan aja," si Konan bersorak riang, Itachi pundung di pojokkan "Kamu jadi, jadi apa ya? Kamu ngebantuin si Kisame ngerawat ikan hiunya aja, ya? Kasian si Kisame, udah ngerawat ikan piranha, buaya, sekarang dia beli ikan hiu baru lagi. Kamu ngebantu dia, ya?" –itachi masih pundung-

"Nah, Kisame udah, Itachi udah, Kakuzu udah, Konan juga udah. Sekarang, Kamu! Zetsu!" Pain nunjuk nunjuk Zetsu "Kamu jadi tukang bersih bersih, ya?"

Zetsu lompat lompat kegirangan sambil niruin si boots bilang "Berhasil, berhasil berhasil HORE!" kenapa dia ngikutin boots? Soalnya, dora kebagusan buat Zetsu. Dora kan manusia, boots binatang ^^v (?)

"Deidara! Kamu tugasnya jagain Tobi, kalo-kalo si Tobi main-main sama tanah liat kamu!"

"Baik, un!" tereak Deidara

"Hidan! Tugas kamu masih sama kayak dulu, diem di kamar! Jangan nyebarin ajaran DJ lagi!" Pain merentah, Hidan diem aja. Masih ritual DJ rupanya

"Sasori!" Pain manggil Sasori

"Iya?"

"Kamu bantuin Zetsu beres beres, ya!" Pain diem sebentar terus ngomong lagi "Terus, boneka-boneka kamu jangan di bully terus! Masa kepala barbie di-mix sama badan Hulk, tangannya pake boneka dora terus kakinya pake kaki badut. Kan orang juga jadi takut, hiks hiks," Pain nangis bombay

"Oke, deh!"

Pain bangkit dari tempat duduk terus ngambil kopernya yang daritadi disenderin di sebelah kursi "Kalo gitu, sekarang waktunya aku meninggalkan markas ini menuju kampung halamanku. Aku akan merindukan kalian teman-teman hiks hiks."

Semua anggota akatsuki nangis terkikik-kikik *kayaknya ada yang aneh, apa ya? Abaikan* tak terkecuali Tobi. Tapi, sayangnya, Tobi pake topeng jadi kita ga bisa ngeliat Tobi nangis deh, kan langka tuh.

"Nih buat kamu, Pain." Konan nyodorin bunga-bungaan dari kertas ke Pain, Pain terharu. Langsung meluk Konan lagi. So sweet.. :3

Anggota akatsuki yang lain ga ngeliat Pain sama Konan pelukan lagi, soalnya, mereka semua udah pada masuk kamar buat ngambil sesuatu yang buat dikasih ke Pain. Buat kenang kenangan gitu. Mungkin mereka pikir si Pain mau ngejalanin misi di langit ke7 kali, ya. Sampe dikasih kenang-kenangan segala. Dikira si Pain mau mati. *akatsuki minus Pain : GA USAH PROTES!*

"Nih buat ketua Pain!" anggota akatsuki minus Konan sama Pain pada ngerubutin Pain seperti pepatah "ada gula ada semut" Pain semutnya yang lain gulanya. Mereka pada ngasih kenang-kenangan gitu ke Pain. Ini dia kenang-kenangannya :

Kakuzu : karena ga mau ngasih uang, jadinya dia ngasih salah satu dari koleksi cadarnya

Hidan : dia ngasih seperangkat alat ritual DJ

Sasori : ngasih boneka superman tinggal kolornya doang *maaf*

Deidara : ngasih tanah liat yang katanya bisa meledak. Padahal cuman mereknya doang "Clay Explosive"

Tobi : dia sebenernya agak ga rela juga ngasih barang ini, cuman kan buat kenang-kenangan? Ga apa-apalah pikirnya. Tobi ngasih lolipop rasa ayam bakar (?)

Itachi : dia ngasih sisir keramat *warning : keramat* yang udah dia pake nyisir berkali-kali. Sisir itu juga pernah nyisirin Sasuke –author blushing-

Kisame : ngasih sepasang ikan cupang yang kalo berantem jago

Zetsu : ngasih tumbuhan bokep yang ternyata buahnya ada majalah bokep. Kalo udah besar, majalah bokepnya ngegantung sendiri di pohonnya.

"Cuman segini, nih?" tanya Pain tanpa dosa

"MASIH UNTUNG DIKASIH!" teriak yang lain, Pain Cuma bisa speechless

Nit..nit.. taxi udah ada di depan rumah.. nit..nit..

"Oke, taxinya udah dateng. Dadah semuaaa! Smooch!" :3 Pain memberikan kecupan terakhirnya buat anggota akatsuki yang lain. Anggota akatsuki siap-siap nenteng kantong muntah.

"Sekarang Pain udah pulang kampung," Konan meratapi dramatis yang disambut tangisan lebe dari anak anak akatsuki

"Huweeeeeeee!"

Tok tok tok ngeeek

"Pain?" anak akatsuki pada melongo sekaligus berbinar-binar gneliat Pain

"Majalah bokep gua ketinggalan, hehe." Si Pain meringis tanpa dosa

Gubrak

Setelah ngambil majalahnya, Pain kembali lagi ke ruang tengah terus mengucapkan kata terakhirnya pada akatsuki "Pokoknya, kalau aku balik lagi, markas ini harus bersih sebersih-bersihnya markas!"

"Oke deh!"

_Di ruangan tempat Tobi berada_

"Abang Zetsuuuuuu!" Tobi manggil Zetsu kayak si Zetsu itu pembokatnya

"Apa, Tob?"

"Beliin Tobi chitato rasa stroberiiiii~" Tobi kolokannya mulai keluar

"Iya, ntar, abis beres-beres, ya. Kan katanya Pain, rumah ini harus beres." Kata Zetsu

"Ngga mauuuu, maunya sekarang~ sekarang! Sekarang! SEKARAAAANG!" Tobi manja banget sama Zetsu. Zetsu nurut aja, mungkin dia pikir ada kali, ya chitato rasa stroberi

"Iya, deh."

_Di ruangan tempat Kakuzu berada_

"Saldo sama pengeluaran sih masih gedean saldo. Tapi, masa selisih saldo sama pengeluaran cuma sejuta? Mana cukup buat tabungan sampai masa depan?" duileee Kakuzu dewasa banget

"Eh, Itachi, Kisame!" Kakuzu manggil Itachi dan Kisame yang baru lewat

"Ada apa? Hik!" Itachi nanya, wah ternyata Itachi lagi cegukan

"Uang kas, uang kas, uang kas, uang kas!" Kakuzu nagih (baca : nodong) Itachi sama Kisame buat bayar uang kas

"Berapa?" tanya Kisame

"Err, 200.000."

"What?" kata Kisame

"Nani?" ngedenger itu Itachi yang tadi cegukan udah ga cegukan lagi. Itachi menambahkan "Bisa tekor aku,"

"Iya, aku juga." respon Kisame

"Ga ada tekor-tekoran. Bayar bayar bayar!" Kakuzu udah nadahin tangan di depan mereka berdua

"Padahal kan ini buat beli krim anti kerut merek baru, hiks hiks." Gumam Itachi

"Elah, ini kan buat beli pelet ikan Hiu. Abis kan jadinya uangku." Gumam Kisame

"Apa tadi kamu bilang?" tanya Kakuzu

"Ah, nggak tadi cuman ada uang jatoh, kok, hehe." Jawab Itachi

"Hah? Mana? Mana?" Kakuzu langsung ngeloyor pergi nyari-nyari tuh uang jatoh. Padahal mah ga ada. Biarin deh, biar puas ngejar-ngejar duit wakakak pikir Itachi

"Eh, emang ada uang jatoh? Dimana?" tanya Kisame waktu Kakuzu udah pergi

"Udah ketularan Kakuzu ya? Ga ada uang tauuu." Jawab Itachi

"Yaudah kita buru-buru pergi yu, keburu Kakuzu balik lagi sambil bawa-bawa baygon." Usul Kisame

"Apapun buat kamu, sayang." Ih Itachi genit deh

"Iyuuuuh."

_Di ruangan tempat Sasori berada_

Oke disini Sasori lagi tidur, readers pada mau ngeliat si imut Sasori lagi tidur kaya gimana? Rahasia *diceburin ke air mendidih* haha

_Di kamar Hidan_

Hidan lagi ritual DJ, dia lagi komat-kamit ngomong apa tau

"Hompilahom, dewa jashin shikacunghajuragan hooompilahommm hidanganteng wakashirataigahutanrimba hompilahom higuskayahipokacilungasal hompilahom..."

Author bingung, dia lagi ritual dewa jashin atau ritual hompilahom? #abaikan

_Di kamar deidara_

"Aduh, un, gimana ya, un. Ga bisa nih,un, bikin mawar pake tanah liat,un." Kata Deidara

"Coba lagi deh," Titah Konan

"Ga bisa, un," Jawab Dei lagi

"Katanya artist, kok ga bisa bikin bunga, sih?" kata Konan menggoda

"Baiklah, un! Akan kucoba! SEMANGAT MASA MUDA, UN!" Dei berkata penuh semangat layaknya Lee kesetrum. Tunggu, kesetrum? Kenapa? Soalnya rambutnya Deidara kuning.

_Di kolam (_setelah penodongan dari Kakuzu_)_

"Itachi awas hati-hati! Kalo kamu jatuh ke kolam kamu bakal dimakan sama james dan george! Jangan jatoh!" Kisame teriak-teriak padahal jarak mereka cuman 2 meter

"James sama George itu apa? Eit," Itachi kepeleset lumut di batu, dan naas, dia HAMPIR jatuh ke kolam. Dia pasti bakal jatuh kalo ga ditangkep Kisame

"Awas Itachi!" Kisame teriak lebe sambil berlinangan air mata. Itachi jatoh slow motion. "Itachiiii!" Kisame tereak lebe

"Kisameeee," itachi juga tereak lebe

Hap, akhirnya Itachi berhasil ditangkep dengan posisi yang amat-sangat-tidak-enak dipandang. Mau tau? Ada deeeeeeh *diceburin ke sumur*

"Eh, Kisame." Itachi nyoel bahu Kisame "Ada apa?" jawab Kisame

"James sama George itu siapa?" tanya Itachi

"Ohahaha, itu ikan piranha kembar punyaku," jawab Kisame dengan bangganya

"Bangga bukan? Segitunya Kisame,"

Nit..nit.. taxi udah ada di depan rumah.. nit..nit..

"Tob, liat keluar, siapa yang dateng," suruh Deidara. Deidara lagi baca

"Ah, Tobi ga mau ,ah. Takut meledak," jawab Tobi, oke meledak?

"Huh, whatever-lah, Tob. Whatever you just, deh **(2)**." Jawab Deidara

Deidara ngalah, padahal emang bukan sifatnya ngalah. Terus kenapa dia ngalah? Karena disuruh sama author. Deidara jalan *iyalah masa loncat* ke pintu depan. Dia ngintip dulu di jendela sebelah. Dan, VOILA! Ternyata itu Pain! Deidara seneng bukan kepalang. Tapi waktu dia inget Pain bilang "Pokoknya, kalau aku balik lagi, markas ini harus bersih sebersih-bersihnya markas!"

itu artinya cuma satu : malapetaka

Deidara segera lari ke ruang tengah tempat teman-temannya lagi main. Ada yang lagi baca majalah fashion (Itachi) ada yang lagi ngemut permen sambil nyanyi balonku (Tobi) ada yang lagi main barbie berantem sama superman (Sasori), ada yang lagi ngitung uang (Kakuzu) dan masih banyak lagi.

"Oi! Temen-temen!" teriak Deidara, sayangnya ga ada yang menggubris

"Temen-temen! Hoi!" tetep ga ada yang merespon

"Temen-temen!" masih belum ada

"Hoi! Kok ga dijawab, sih?" nah sekarang baru ada

"Emang kamu manggil kita?" tanya Konan

"Iyalah, emang siapa lagi temenku di markas ini?" balas Deidara

"Emang kita temen kamu?" tanya Sasori

"Huwaaaaa jahat!" Deidara pundung di pojokkan

Tok Tok Tok

"Oh, tidak. CEPET SEMUANYA BERES-BERES! PAIN DATENG! SIAGA SATU SIAGA SATU!" teriak Deidara. Udah ga pundung lagi dia YAY

"Zetsunya ga ada, belum balik dari warung," jawab Tobi dengan muka innocentnya, tapi sayang sih ga bisa diliat

"Dia ngapain ke warung? EMERGENCY NIH!" Konan frustasi

"Beliin Tobi lolipop,"

_Di tempat Zetsu berada_

"A-ada ka-kantong s-semar di-disini? A-aku g-ga s-salah l-liat, kan? KANTUNG SEMAAAAAR! Abis ngambil kantong semar, mau beli pot abis itu baru balik," kata Zetsu "Tapi chitato rasa stroberinya belum ketemu aku udah muter-muter Oto-Kiri belum ketemu juga haaah~ Tobi nyusah—" namun belum selesai dia bicara hapenya bunyi

WOOOOOO VENUS PUNYA HAPE WOOOOOO VENUS HAPENYA BAGUS WOOOOOO VENUS HAPENYA BUNYI WOOOOO VENUS GANTENG BET WOOOO

"Ah hapenya bunyi. Duh, susah nih nambilnya, hapenya ditaro dimasukkin ke sepatu, sih. Tau, ah ntar aja di sms, palingan si Kakuzu, nagih uang kas."

"AAAA ZETSU KEMANA SIH GA BALIK-BALIK? DI TELEPON GA DIANGKAT!" teriak Itachi

Ngeeek pintu dibuka

"Halo!" sapa Pain, anggota Akatsuki cuman bisa berpucat-pucat ria

"P-pain? Kamu ga jadi pulang kampung?" tanya Konan

"Eh? Kalian tau ga Pain yang anaknya Pak Minato sama Kushina?" tanya Pain

Akatsuki minus Pain ngegeleng semua

"Yang punya warung di depan gang itu," jelas Pain

Akatsuki ngegeleng lagi, Pain menghelas napas

"Jadi gini, kan tadi ada yang nelepon. Terus, dia minta aku pulang kampung, kan? Pas aku udah nyampe Ame—" Pain disela sama Hidan

"Kamu bolak balik Ame cuman..." Hidan ngeliat jam dinding "3 JAM?"

"Hem? Iya, hebat kan? Pain gitu loh. Lanjut, pas aku udah nyampe Ame, aku baru inget kalo aku ga punya adek, jadi aku bali lagi, deh." Jelas Pain

GUBRAKS

"Terus apa hubungannya sama Pain yang punya warung?" tanya Hidan

"Oh, jadi yang dimaksud sama orang itu tuh Pain yang punya warung, bukan aku," Pain ngejelasin dengan muka innocent

GUBRAKS

"Oh iya, markasnya udah beres belum? Zetsu mana?" tanya Pain yang sukses membuat anggota akatsuki jadi pucet

"Eh, itu, itu, hehe."

~—Owari—~

**Disclaimer : Pain Pulang Kampung ************© Hanaya Muchiniwa**

********** Naruto and the others (character) ************© Masashi Kishimoto  
**

(1)artinya "TANGGUNG JAWAB APA? SIAPA SIH INI? ADA APA SIH KAU?"

(2)artinya "Terserahlah, Tob. Terserah kamu aja,"

Ceritanya jelek? Iya, aneh? Double iya, garing? IYA BANGET  
oiya itu akatsuki merinding waktu pas Pain dateng sambil nanyain Zetsu itu soalnya mereka takut dirinnegan sama Pain. Haha ga nyambung -,-  
isinya dialog semua, booo~, aku aja yang ngebaca ga ketawa sama sekali, garing. Tapi karena aku udah capek capek bikin ini jadi sekalian aja dipublish. Ga apa-apa deh ga ada yang ngereview juga. tapi author disini masih mehgarapkan review looo.  
oke, yang baca bisa ngereview dengan cara klik huruf ijo-ijo yang ada dibawah ini lo, ada kan? Iya kan? Ga mungkin ilang kok tenang aja

BONUS

Pain : Oh iya, markasnya udah beres belum? Zetsu mana?

Sasori : Eh, itu, itu, hehe

Tobi : Zetsu lagi beliin Tobi lolipop –Akatsuki minus Pain sama Tobi ngedeathglare Tobi-

Tok tok tok

Pain : siapa?

BRAK

Sasuke : HALO TEMAN TEMAN! HALO KAK!

Itachi : hai *muka males*

Anggota akatsuki yang lain : HAAAAI! *bersemangat*

Sasuke : aku, sama Naruto, Sakura dan Sai mau berenang nih, mau ikut, ga?

Akatsuki : MAUUUUU

Sasuke : YUUUU LANGSUNG! Sakura, Naruto sama Sai udah nunggu nih

Akatsuki : OKE DEH SASUKEEEE!

Inner akatsuki minus Pain : Sasuke, Naruto, Sai, Sakura mudah-mudahan kalian mendapat balasan yang setimpal dari Yang Maha Kuasa


End file.
